Saccharine Delectation
by duzntgivafuck
Summary: Draco Malfoy get a ring that will transport him ages before he was born and he learns something, from the fact that love is dephtless to the fact that this was never a coincidence, only destiny to bring them together once again


Saccharine Delectation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I wouldn't be writing this if I did. This is J.K. Rowling's. Warning: -Slash I fear I might corrupt your minds! -Grammatical errors- Do you understand? Dedication: ~ Sher ~ My Inspiration.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Saint Merlin's Primary School: 2007  
  
  
  
"I'm sure all of you are very excited upon hearing this and Christmas Eve is slowly approaching, when you hear the word Christmas, you remember gifts." The blonde clasped his hands enthusiastically. "And since gift giving is very important to all of us, we will show everyone, our family including our mothers and fathers and uncles and aunts how Christmas is celebrated in different religions."  
  
A hand shot up immediately as the blonde finished talking. "But Professor Malfoy, Is this truly beneficial?"  
  
Professor Malfoy.  
  
Everything changed after the war. He didn't want himself involved on those dark arts related work, everybody suspected him of dark arts already, and it would be poor to prove them correct. He sought refuge on his last passion.  
  
Kids, unfortunately.  
  
And of course, the very intellectual child with a high capacity of understanding, the very child whose hands shot up with in a millisecond was the late daughter of Hermione Granger-Weasley. Yes, the walking library and the one responsible of brainstorming every night, One would wonder if she truly did have a life besides reading.  
  
Ironic isn't it?  
  
After all, the school was for wizard-born children, to develop squibs into wizards. Draco had learned to control that usual itching on the back of his mind to call several students 'squibs' and he was horribly proud of doing so. It was wise and very mature.  
  
"Of course," He managed to smile. "Why not? Christmas is very essential to growing children like all of you not only will we learn about other cultures and heritage but we will also have fun. Is that not right?"  
  
Some students nodded while the other's attention were caught somewhere. They were called Dreamers but Draco learned how to deal with children like this. After all, boredom at this age is understandable when their attention span is only 10 minutes per subject.  
  
"Professor! Can I be the Christmas angel?" The beautiful girl twirled around mercilessly. Draco was tempted to roll his eyes right then and there; the girl was Parvati's younger sister, born of the same father but different mother but the resemblance was frightening and this was a walking, talking Parvati machine.  
  
Parvati assumed guardianship right after the war. Her father died in an accident and her stepmother fled somewhere in Italy to join some organization for the welfare of his husband but died because of a slight turbulence on the airplane headed towards South Italy.  
  
Draco sighed, remembering how the child must've felt without both parents. "Sure, Sure, That wouldn't be a problem." He nodded his head with assurance. "We are all going to do the Hanukkah and the usual Christmas eve presentations, we're going to divide the class into two groups, I want all initials starting from A-M for the Hanukkah and O-P for the play of how the messiah was born."  
  
The usual hand was raised. He needn't call her name because she stood up voluntarily. "But professor, not all of our names end up in the respective letter."  
  
Draco grinned. "There are about 20 of you in the classroom, that's right, then divide yourselves into 10 then, I don't want anyone left out. If somebody will be left out, I will be the one to decide what that person will do and I guarantee each and every one of you, It will not be easy. It can be a solo play or a classical or perhaps being the technician."  
  
*****  
  
Draco could see an organized line; they had constructed a play. Of course, the Jews in the class decided to gather up for the Hanukkah presentations while the rest decided they wanted to be either sheep's or cattle's on the Christmas play.  
  
They were all equal; the class has divided equally.  
  
Except for one solitary figure in the middle. He didn't seem to be slightly interested; he was staring at the pencil in front of him and nothing else. People were tugging him to join into their groups but he remained stationary.  
  
Draco sighed; the child was just like his father.  
  
He was lonely, his expression brooding. His messy hair and his green eyes reflected nothing but the mirror simulacrum of his father. Except for the trademark Weasley freckles on his cheeks and nose.  
  
Draco sighed; this child was the one that got his job very hard in the first place. That's just it, he didn't do anything. He was always in his little world; he was always mourning for the death of his mother who died right after he was born.  
  
It was getting ridiculous really.  
  
He knelt down. "James?" He asked silently. The child looked straight at the wall. "Where do you want to be? The Hanukkah or the birth of Jesus?"  
  
The child shrugged. "Any."  
  
He sighed. "James, I want to talk to you father."  
  
"Busy." The child replied silently. Draco scowled, he remembered. Only a hired nanny brought the child to school, a hired nanny fetched him and the child talked less about his father or his family. Probably trips with the Weasley's but nothing more or less.  
  
He stood up. "I'll be putting you in the birth of Jesus, I want you to play a role and I want to talk to your father and of course, I want your father present on the day of your play. Is that understood?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good. Class dismissed."  
  
*****  
  
He was pacing back and forth on the living room of his expensive muggle flat. He was contradicting whether or not he should give this famous Harry Potter a call. It was the day he was dreading. He knew right from the start that hell was going to pay when Harry Potter's child was going to be his student.  
  
How he prayed for several hours that the child wouldn't be a pest, to give him headaches and migraines or a reason to call Harry James Potter.  
  
The arrogant conceited prig might think that the pathetic excuse for a teacher needed help from him but of course, this was enough. The child wasn't a nuisance at all; he was more of an innocent and troubled child.  
  
And his father's limited attention was doing the child no good psychologically.  
  
He pulled out his little booklet and flipped the pages open, looking for the number of their residence. There it was, written bold and clear. He punched the number on his muggle phone and waited patiently for the incompetent rings.  
  
Finally, there was a deep and throaty hello. He was about to say something when it continued: "This is Harry James Potter, I am not home right now so please leave a message, number and if possible, address after the beep." There was a mechanical beep.  
  
He was tempted to slam the receiver down but continued, thanking his chance. "This is Draco Malfoy, Yes, I know you know me and I am the teacher of your child and I would like to meet you and to talk about your child and nothing more, about his progress and problems. I hope you could schedule with me some time."  
  
*****  
  
"Thank you anyway. bye."  
  
Harry rushed towards the answering machine and pulled the phone and said exasperatedly. "Hello?" but the person on the other line had placed the receiver down. "Damn." He mumbled.  
  
*****  
  
"Blaise, what in god's name is that?"  
  
Blaise grinned as he pressed the stop button in the VCR. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting at the edge of the couch, grinning stupidly. Draco was standing next to the TV, a bottle of orange soda gripped on his right hand.  
  
"It's a gay porn video." Blaise smirked. "Certified arousal in 7 seconds with a compromise of shooting your load within 5 minutes plus a manual to be able to hold your orgasm for about 2 hours."  
  
"What?" Draco asked snatching the manual and the remote. "That is truly unorthodox."  
  
"So teacher Draco's here to get mad at us because we're watching gay men having sex?" Gregory mumbled as he slurped the bottle of beer in his hand. "Rubbish."  
  
"Now you're using my profession against me?" Draco snapped. "And besides, It really is unorthodox to begin with."  
  
"Yeah, because God made women and men for each other?" Blaise questioned. "Or is it because God made women for other women and men for other men."  
  
"Try the latter." Vincent agreed and grabbed the remote from Draco. "Just look Draco, I know you're going to find that interesting."  
  
Flashing images ran through, men humping each other for sure. But the process was being repeated, this time, Draco stood up and pressed the VCR off.  
  
"I can not believe you guys watch that!" He said angrily. "That is truly. Odd, bizarre, unconventional, eccentric, weird, gross!"  
  
"Oh come on!" Blaise stood up. "It's not as if you don't date guys, I mean, for the record, you date guys only, isn't that your policy?"  
  
"But I don't have sex with any of them!" Draco protested. "I never did!"  
  
"And that's why your relationship never lasts!" All of them said simultaneously. Draco flopped down the couch and hung his head.  
  
"When I was a child, I was taught the pole was supposed to go in the right hole." He mumbled. "And it looks really painful and I don't want to ever see that again."  
  
"Is that what you teach in school? The pole on the right hole?" Blaise chuckled. "Well then, bravo Teacher Draco, we need lessons because we're very bad."  
  
"Oh go fuck yourself." Draco snapped. "I mean, it's so little and it's so big and it's EW."  
  
Greg rolled his eyes. "Looks painful but if you do it, it's gonna feel right and great and truly nothing like normal."  
  
Blaise patted Draco's back. "You know, a lot of people was itching to get into your pants and I just thought you were being arrogant and not allowing them because they were below your standards but know, I truly know. you were just an ignorant twit."  
  
Draco's brows scrounged up. "Whatever, I don't want to do that."  
  
"Oh come on." Vince slapped his hands on his forehead. "People in the early years do it, how do you think Aids spread anyway?"  
  
"See!" Draco said vehemently. "It is a universal host of AIDS!"  
  
"Then why don't you date women then?" Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "No, let me answer that for you, because no matter what you do, you don't find interest in females and you know you're not going to end up with anyone if you don't accept yourself."  
  
"I AM ACCEPTING MYSELF!" Draco shouted on top of his lungs. "I JUST DON'T LIKE THE THOUGHT OF HAVING THAT-THING INSIDE MY ARSE! IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Blaise took a slow chug of his own beer. "Okay, take it easy. nobody's forcing you."  
  
Draco pulled his own soda and started drinking it. "Yeah, Yeah."  
  
"You have one of those "Things" anyway." Vince pointed out. "And it's not that bad, you could always give it a try with your buddies and-"  
  
"Great, I'm out of here, I'll be back when all of you are back to normal!"  
  
*****  
  
"I want all of you to write the difference between a Unicorn and a Horse. Illustrations are much welcome." Draco tried to keep the images out of his head. He shuddered thrice in the classroom remembering the disturbing thing he saw in Blaise's apartment. He was thinking silently of how the person in the video must've felt and forgot the solitary hand waving around.  
  
He snapped himself out of the trance. "Yes? Ms. Weasley?"  
  
"How many differences should I give?" She asked. Draco thought for a moment, thinking how many it should be but again got lost in his own particular preoccupation. The girl now went down from her stool and tugged on Draco's robes. "Professor? How many difference should I give?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco mumbled. "As many as you can, just remember not to over do it, probably a 3 inch scroll would be presentable."  
  
The girl nodded, giving a last backward glance, slid down to her seat and scratched away with her pencil. Draco sighed and sat at his own table, staring at the paperclips on his desk. It was all uniform, the colour silver only.  
  
His mind was still reeling, images of nude guys dancing on his head.  
  
What finally brought him out of it were the bell and the clock above the shutters. The children were falling in line to give Draco their scrolls. He collected them silently; flushing because he caught himself slightly aroused from the mental images.  
  
"Oh, we're going to make Christmas decorations and I would appreciate it if all of you brought shower rings and paint and any excess materials of your choice."  
  
The children nodded; there were no usual objections. They can probably sense the tight air engulfing their teacher. He felt grossed out by himself for liking what he saw, he was thoroughly ashamed and of course. he felt like gagging.  
  
He dismissed his students. Usually, all of them hung out the playground but of course, it was the time of the year when the rain poured down in buckets and there was a policy to keep all students in the room. Parents will personally assist their children out.  
  
*****  
  
When Hermione caught Draco, Draco was still staring at the paperclips, unnerved. She slowly approached the teacher of her daughter and tapped Draco gently on the shoulders. He was not responding. She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.  
  
He sat straight and breathed in air. "May I help you?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "I wonder what my daughter learns from you if you keep on staring at the paperclips, is that what you teach them? Mine power?" She teased. "Or got something in mind?"  
  
"Oh sod off." He mumbled, shaking his head and checking the scrolls. "If you want to know how your daughter is doing, I assure you, she's like you in all aspects, you can never see a flaw in her assignments."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "That's good to hear, my youngest is somewhat like her father, lazy and totally unapproachable."  
  
"That I can not handle." He toyed with his quill. "Another redheaded dolt."  
  
"I'm sure." Hermione smirked. "That's what you said when you haven't met Amber but right after that, you willingly brought her home."  
  
"Well." He sighed. "I had other reasons but besides that, she's likeable unlike her father."  
  
"Oh, and don't tell me you didn't have fun with Ron in the 5 year reunion?" She cocked an eyebrow. "If I could remember correctly, you two were talking and drinking and having fun. None of you wanted to go home even when the sun has risen."  
  
"I hate it when you're right." Draco smiled slightly. "Ho."  
  
She smacked his back. "Well, at least I settled myself with someone!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Draco rolled his eyes. "When do you see a bachelor during this time of the year? Never right? I should've won an award."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "There's something missing, really. It might not be peachy when your companion is Ron but honestly, life's much better with an acquaintance."  
  
"I have Blaise, Greg and Vince."  
  
Hermione snorted. "I meant a beau, not a cohort!"  
  
"Hey!" He shoved her playfully. "They're not cohorts, they're more of like confidants!"  
  
"I'm glad to see the two of you get along fine."  
  
A voice from outside echoed. Hermione stood straight and stared at the figure in the window. Draco froze and shifted uneasily. "Hello Harry." Hermione managed. "How are you? It's been 3 years?"  
  
Draco tried reading the essays, blatantly ignoring Harry. "I'm fine, I'm very busy, thank you for asking." He responded.  
  
"I better go, Draco." Hermione patted his back. "I can't leave Ron with a child even if his life depended on it."  
  
Draco nodded, Hermione stalked out of the door. "You want to talk about your child?" He asked Harry. "Sit down then." He was thankful there was nobody else except him, Harry and his child.  
  
Harry sat down. "Is he really that annoying?"  
  
Draco dropped his quill. "I never said he was a disturbance." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm surprised you think that of your own child, No, The problem is not with him, it's with you."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Is this about-"  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with before!" Draco interrupted. "1. You don't spend time with your child, 2. He's isolating himself because he thinks he's different because he thinks his father hates him, 3. I don't know what the child deserves to get your actions and 4. I hate you."  
  
"Since when did you care about little children? Besides the fact that you robbed poor 11 year olds when you were 17." Harry queried. "Or perhaps-"  
  
"That was 10 years ago, before the war broke out." He muttered. "And I wasn't 17, I was 11 too, I pick on people my own age."  
  
Harry sighed. "I have a business meeting within an hour, can we have dinner tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, it's up to you then but it's my only available time and I wouldn't be available tomorrow because I have a client from Japan and the next week, I would be playing against Ireland."  
  
Draco sighed. "Let me think about it."  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Harry prompted. "I'm not at home incase you change you decision and-"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Why don't we try the new restaurant in Diagon Alley? The one next to the ice-cream parlor, Is that a restaurant, no? A café. okay be there by 7."  
  
*****  
  
"Try the royal blue one, it bring the colour of your eyes!"  
  
"No, the black one! It contrasts your skin!"  
  
"No, The green one, it is a trademark Slytherin."  
  
"Guys!" Draco busted out of the dresser. Vince, Greg and Blaise popped out next. "I'm not going to a date, I'm going to a business proposition and if you please, choose me the worst on my wardrobe."  
  
Blaise sat down. "Like right, you don't want to look good?"  
  
Draco scowled. "Why would I want to look good?"  
  
"Oh drop the façade already!" Blaise grinned. "You're going out with the father of your students, isn't that sweet?"  
  
Draco stared at him horrified. "More of like cliché and no, I don't want romance in my life, It's already filled with complication, another twist in the knot would bring me to the edge."  
  
"Oh really?" Vince prodded. "If I knew better, you want the knot unfastened and the only thing that would steady you is romance."  
  
"No, Sex." Greg corrected. "Sex gives a person reason to live."  
  
"More of like reason to die?" Draco asked. "Didn't you mention yesterday, it was the host of aids in the olden times?"  
  
"Host of aids in San Francisco." Blaise nodded. "But we're in England, that's a few miles from where I stand, Right Vince? Greg?"  
  
The two nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Draco sighed. "Give me that."  
  
He stomped off to the bathroom.  
  
"DO YOU REALLY THINK THE BLUE ONE BRINGS OUT THE COLOUR IN MY EYES?"  
  
*****  
  
Draco reached the café in time; Harry was sitting down with a drink in his hand. Draco stopped his fidgeting and sat down to the opposite of Harry. Harry eyed his apparel and shook his head as he sipped the champagne.  
  
"I didn't know they served liquors." Draco checked the place out. "Hmm. perhaps a glass of vodka wouldn't matter."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Your robes bring out the colour in your eyes, it looks really nice on you." Draco tried to hide his smile, clamping him mouth shut to give him his usual stiff look.  
  
"We're here to talk about business, nothing else." He murmured as the glass arrived. "Okay, about your son-"  
  
"I was just complimenting."  
  
"Thank you, As I was saying-"  
  
"I also like the smell of your shampoo."  
  
"MR. POTTER, ARE WE TAKLING BUSINESS OR ARE WE TALKING ABOUT MY LIFESTYLE?" He asked angrily. "I think the good of your child comes first, now. Let's see-"  
  
"My child needs a mother." Harry supplied. "And I'm not ignoring him, I buy him things."  
  
"Maybe he does not want this things, did you ever think of that? No, maybe he likes you to spend a day with him. how about. spending time with him, that way, he wouldn't want another mother." Draco gripped his glass. "It's just a bit of practical thinking."  
  
Harry sighed. "You're right probably."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes and-"  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." Harry mumbled. "Do you want dinner? On the other side?"  
  
"We're done talking about business, I guess we should go now." Draco stood up and was suddenly pulled back to his seat. "Plus, I have another matters to attend to." He stood up again and was pulled down once again.  
  
"Wait," Harry sighed. "You just arrived, I want to talk."  
  
Draco sipped his drink. "Talk then."  
  
Harry sighed. "Look, about before-"  
  
"Before was over." Draco shrugged. "It wasn't my choice, you got mad, you stormed off, you got married, you had a child, the end."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Look, First of all I'm sorry and next, I had no intentions of marrying her-"  
  
"Oh right," Draco rolled his eyes. "It was like this, You had a child before we got intimate and then I discovered you only wanted to get into my pants and then I didn't allow you to and you got really mad and you married the mother of your child and she died."  
  
Harry sighed. "Let's forget about that. okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco nodded enthusiastically, a fake smile adorning his features. "Let's talk business."  
  
"No, let's have fun tonight." Harry sighed. "Where are you supposed to go later anyway?"  
  
"I think I'd rather go without a companion." Draco snapped. "I'm going to an art workshop or joint and see what I can do and go home, learning something artsy."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go."  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"A whole lot."  
  
"Nothing's going to happen anyway."  
  
"I never said anything was, I just don't want to sit beside the person who makes my skin crawl and I'm sure you wouldn't want it anyway."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll make you a bet."  
  
"Deal."  
  
*****  
  
Draco couldn't contain himself as they strolled on the sidewalk. His sides were already hurting because of Harry's expression. Harry rubbed the excess paint off his face; he stuck his tongue out.  
  
"I told you." Draco snickered. "But you wouldn't listen."  
  
"That was gross! It was piss, he used piss to mix with his pain and then used his fart to fire it up on the huge canvas, I don't know why you watch those things!" Harry exclaimed. Draco rubbed the paint off his ear.  
  
"Probably because it's a way of self expression." Draco rolled his eyes. "And you said you wanted to have fun."  
  
"I was having fun." Harry protested. "I just felt lewd, imagine, you have the piss and the fart all in one in your face."  
  
"Okay, fine, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry grinned. "Not your fault anyway."  
  
They stopped in front of the flat. "Well, thanks for bringing me here anyway, that was kind of you."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before they knew it; they were locked in a passionate kiss. It felt amazing but something at the back of Draco's head was bothering him. He shoved Harry with force.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"That was sick! You have a child! You have a wife! I can't believe this!" He rushed towards his house. Harry sighed and rubbed his face repeatedly.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, leave your decorations on the table, I'll be checking them. all of you can go now, class dismiss."  
  
He leaned towards the last piece; everything was beautiful and ready to be hung at the Christmas tree outside the hall. It was not as big as Hogwarts' Christmas tree but it was big to accommodate all the decorations from different classes.  
  
He peeked at James' plastic. There was a gold ring inside; it had an emerald stone encrusted in the middle. He pulled it out and decided to keep it, bring it back tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
He slipped the ring into his finger for a moment when he reached his flat. He felt a light tug in his whole being and felt his own self give out. Finally, everything was over, he opened his eyes to discover himself in a new dimension.  
  
The bed was the usual 4-poster, except that the smell of the canopy above was strongly medieval and the sheets were different. The table and the whole room looked different. 


End file.
